Mój piękny żołnierz
by toroj
Summary: Slash. Czas: rok po Reichenbach Fall. SH/JW


**Mój piękny żołnierz **

**Napisała: Toroj (której całkiem padło na rozum)**

**Beta: Serathe**

**Wsparcie psychiczne: Minamoto**

Slash

Czas: rok po Reichenbach

Jego stary mundur polowy od dawna spoczywał w pojemniku pod łóżkiem – spodnie i kurtka w płowo-brązowy pustynny kamuflaż. I jeszcze znoszone, wysokie buty, mające chronić przed piaskiem i ukąszeniami węży. Teoretycznie John Watson powinien zdać te rzeczy do magazynu, ale w praktyce przymykano na to oko. Mało to mundurów się niszczy? Chciał się przekonać, czy stary uniform nadal na niego pasuje. John odnosił wrażenie, że życie w cywilu go zmiękczyło, zmięło, przerobiło na miejską modłę. I chyba też znów trochę utył.

Jednak mundur pasował jak ulał. To było pokrzepiające. John właściwie nie wiedział, co mu strzeliło do głowy, że zszedł w tym stroju do salonu.

Sherlock uniósł wzrok znad mikroskopu.

- Odgrzewanie starych wspomnień?

- Tak jakby.

John robił sobie kawę. Sherlock nadal tkwił przy preparatach, tylko coraz częściej unosił głowę i przyglądał się przyjacielowi z namysłem w oczach. John stanął na palcach przed lustrem, zawieszonym nad kominkiem. Niski wzrost w wojsku był zaletą, ale w _normalnym_ świecie stanowił niedogodność.

- W łazience jest duże lustro – przypomniał Sherlock obojętnym tonem.

Tak, to prawda, sam Holmes wykleił tam kawałek ściany lustrzanymi panelami, by kontrolować swój elegancko-niedbały imidż. Próżne stworzenie...

John w mundurze jest zupełnie innym Johnem. Inaczej się porusza, inaczej trzyma głowę. W odmienny, bardziej zdecydowany sposób stawia kroki. I nagle Sherlock uświadamia sobie, że John się nie przebrał, a ubrał. Tak, jakby te jego byle jakie codzienne spodnie, kraciaste koszule i straszliwe pulowery były kamuflażem, a właśnie teraz John Watson ponownie przyodział się w starą skórę i znów jest sobą. Znów jest żołnierzem. Znów? Nie. Zawsze nim był.

To żołnierz celnie trafił taksówkarza-mordercę z dalekiego dystansu poprzez cztery warstwy okiennych szyb. Żołnierz sygnalizował mruganiem SOS, kiedy stał nad brzegiem miejskiego basenu w oliwkowej parce nafaszerowanej materiałem wybuchowym. Świadczą o tym również rozmaite drobne gesty, oświadczenia wygłaszane tonem, w którym pobrzmiewa rozkaz; i nawet to typowe „w tył zwrot" jakie swego czasu zrobił na cmentarzu... Jakąż Sherlock miał wtedy ochotę wyjść z kryjówki i krzyknąć: „Żyję, spełnił się cud!"

Kiedy Sherlock zagląda do łazienki, John stoi przed lustrem i przygląda się sobie, a potem salutuje niewymuszonym gestem.

- Nie jesteśmy już tacy młodzi - uśmiecha się, a Sherlock myśli, że John nadal jest przecież młody. Mundur niewiarygodnie potrafi zmienić człowieka i skromnemu doktorowi jest w nim niesłychanie do twarzy. Nigdy jeszcze nie widział Johna w mundurze. Nigdy go też nie widział _bez_ munduru. Niemal bez zastanowienia staje za nim i delikatnie zsuwa z ramion Watsona mundurową kurtkę, która z szelestem spada na posadzkę.

- C-co robisz? – zająkuje się John.

- To eksperyment – odpowiada Sherlock, kładąc obie dłonie na jego ramionach obleczonych w T-shirt koloru khaki, a biedny żołnierz staje w pąsach. Biedny, biedny John Watson, który z uporem podrywa wciąż nowe kobiety, odrzucając swój biseksualizm...

- Daj spokój, Sherlock, to nie jest... odpowiednie – wypowiadają usta Johna, ale dłoń-zdrajczyni nakrywa jedną z dłoni detektywa. To gest przyzwolenia i Sherlock na pewno doskonale o tym wie. W świetle jarzeniówki jego niebieskie oczy świecą diabelsko w lustrze nad czubkiem głowy Johna.

- Chciałbym zobaczyć.

- Co?

- Co masz pod spodem. Mogę? – mówi spokojnie Sherlock, a jego palce chwytają koszulkę Watsona na wysokości żeber i wolno ciągną w górę.

- Nie – mówi John i jednocześnie równie powoli unosi ręce, by ułatwić Holmesowi zadanie. „Co ja robię? Co ja robię?" – lamentuje przyzwoity John H. (jak Hetero) Watson, zatrzaśnięty wewnątrz własnej głowy. - „Będę tego jeszcze żałował! Już żałuję! Ratunku! Niech diabli wezmą Sherlocka i jego eksperymenty!"

Cichutko dzwonią nieśmiertelniki, opadając na pierś Johna, zmięty T-shirt spada na kurtkę. W lustrze odbijają się dwaj mężczyźni. Starszy i młodszy. Niższy i wyższy. Żołnierz i dandys. Jeden jest półnagi, a drugi w czarnej obcisłej koszuli i tak samo czarnych spodniach.

- To tutaj... – odzywa się Sherlock, przesuwając palcami po długiej bliźnie na barku Johna.

- Mam tam tytanowy mostek. Kula strzaskała obojczyk – mówi doktor drewnianym głosem. – Uszkodziła tętnicę i nerw, powodując tymczasowy niedowład... Operowali mnie.

- Wiem – mówi Sherlock, gładząc jego ramiona, aż John dostaje dreszczy. Holmes wyraźnie bada granicę, do jakiej może się posunąć, nim zarobi w papę. Ale John nic nie robi. Nawet wtedy, gdy detektyw pochyla się lekko i całuje go w kark. Jest jak sparaliżowany.

Ma tętno chyba ze sto dwadzieścia na minutę, a w granicach pola widzenia zaczynają mu fruwać pojedyncze, srebrne punkciki. Na twarzy Holmesa wykwita rumieniec. Ma rozszerzone źrenice i przyspieszony oddech.

Dłonie i wargi detektywa cofają się, John może zaczerpnąć haust powietrza, ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Sherlock rozpina guziki i pozbywa się koszuli. Ma znacznie jaśniejszą od Johna karnację. Jego skóra w lustrze rozbłyska kremową bielą. W lustrze odbijają się półnagi żołnierz i półnagi marmurowy posąg z doby renesansu. Holmes delikatnie odwraca Johna twarzą ku sobie.

- John... Czy ja jestem atrakcyjny?

John przełyka ślinę.

- Obiektywnie...? Ch-cho-cholernie – jąka się, starając omijać wzrokiem obnażony tors Sherlocka. To jest... nieodpowiednie. Nieodpowiednie... nieodpowiednie... Zszokowany i zalękniony umysł obraca tę myśl w kółko jak zaciętą płytę.

- Dobrze – mówi Holmes łagodnie. Bierze Johna za ręce i powoli prowadzi do sypialni. A tam równie łagodnie popycha i przewraca na łóżko.

- Sherlock, ja... ja nie wiem, czy to dobry po-po-pomysł.

Sherlock klęka nad Johnem, otaczając jego biodra kolanami, pochyla się, wspierając ręce po obu stronach jego głowy. Na zwykle bladej twarzy Holmesa płoną jaskrawe wypieki, ciemne loki przypominają posiekane węże, oczy błyszczą niebem i stalą.

- To jest świetny pomysł, John – szepcze, pochylając się jeszcze bardziej. – Naprawdę. – Jego wargi muskają szczękę doktora, a potem przylegają do blizny.

- Mój piękny żołnierz – mówi cicho Sherlock, a jego włosy łaskoczą Johna w policzek. Szczupłe, muskularne ciało detektywa nakrywa go, John czuje jego ciepło – jakim cudem marmur może być ciepły? – i szaleńcze bicie serca. Czyje serce tak wali? Jego czy Sherlocka? Mimowolnie kładzie obie dłonie na plecach Holmesa i gładzi je wolno.

To jakieś szaleństwo. To nienormalny, „afgański" sen. Za chwilę się obudzi.

Sherlock Nie-Mój-Rejon Holmes całuje miejsce starego postrzału i pierś Johna, a potem podnosi się. Smukłe palce manipulują przy klamrze wojskowego pasa i guzikach.

- To nie jest dobry pomysł – jęczy John powtórnie, unosząc lekko biodra, by Sherlock mógł mu zsunąć spodnie. – Ja... ja n-nie chcę...

- Chcesz – dyszy Sherlock. – Do cholery, chcesz! Przecież WIDZĘ.

Przekleństwo! Nie da się tego ukryć. Tak samo zresztą jak tego, że Sherlock również _chce_. Ręce Johna jakby bez udziału woli wyciągają się i odpinają guzik nieskazitelnie skrojonych spodni od Armaniego. Sherlock, jak się okazuje, ma słabość do fioletowej bielizny... Całkowicie nagi wygląda jak grecka kolumna – jasny i smukły, również w tym szczególe anatomii, którego doktor jak dotąd nie miał okazji oglądać.

Chce... Pragnie całować te idealne usta, czuć gwałtowny oddech Sherlocka na górnej wardze. Zanurzać palce w rozwichrzonych lokach, zarazem czując jak szczupłe, silne palce skrzypka pieszczą jego kark, paznokcie drapią plecy... Chce czuć udo Holmesa na biodrze i jego pulsującą męskość. O Boże, o Boże...!

- Sherlock... Ja jeszcze nigdy... – mamrocze John nieskładnie. – Ja jeszcze nigdy z mężczyzną...

- Ja też jeszcze nigdy. W ogóle – odpowiada Sherlock zdławionym głosem, a John nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że detektyw drży.

- Jesteś dziewicą? Taką stuprocentową? – W głosie Johna brzmi niekłamane zdumienie. Mocna dłoń żołnierza głaszcze biodro detektywa. – Jezu Chryste, jak my to mamy zrobić? – W jego gardle narasta nerwowy śmiech.

- Robiłem kiedyś research... Jakoś sobie poradzimy.

Research! W takiej sytuacji mógł to powiedzieć tylko Holmes.

- Ty wariacie. To jest kompletne szaleństwo – mówi John i chichocze histerycznie. – Półtorej dziewicy w jednym łóżku! Z podstawami teoretycznymi! Nie mów tylko, że rysowałeś wykresy!

Sherlock również się śmieje, ale drży coraz bardziej.

- Denerwujesz się? – pyta żołnierz.

- Tak – odpowiada szczerze detektyw, przełykając kurczowo ślinę.

- Ja też. Nie musimy się śpieszyć.

- Nie musimy.

Nie śpieszą się, balansują na krawędzi, ucząc się swoich ciał. John jest krępy, silny, w dotyku przypomina daktyl - pod miękką skórą kryją się twarde mięśnie. Pierś, przedramiona, brzuch pokrywają mu delikatne jasne włoski. Sherlockowi podoba się ich dotyk. Nareszcie wie, jak to jest „nie myśleć". Komnaty Pałacu Umysłu zatrzasnęły się, nie ma przeszłości, nie ma setek alternatywnych ścieżek w przyszłość. Jest tylko tu i teraz, ta chwila, kiedy całuje Johna Watsona, a jego ręka decyduje się z brzucha przyjaciela przesunąć niżej, na jądra. John napina wszystkie mięśnie i jęczy w jego usta. A potem niespodziewanie przejmuje inicjatywę. Jak to komandos...

„Transport" wie lepiej, co robić, spycha umysł do defensywy, panoszy się, przejmując niepodzielne rządy. Sławny detektyw-konsultant przekonuje się, jak to jest być napiętym od stóp do głów niczym struna skrzypiec, wibrować pod Johnem-smyczkiem, wyginać się, zachłystywać własnym oddechem, zaciskając konwulsyjnie palce na prześcieradle, krzyczeć bezrozumnie niczym zwierzę, widząc jedynie jaskrawe słoneczne kręgi pod zaciśniętymi powiekami. Aż w końcu gdzieś wewnątrz głowy eksploduje mu supernowa Van Burena i natychmiast druga – w dole brzucha.

John zdejmuje w końcu wojskowe buty i wyplątuje się z kamuflażu, dotąd krępującego mu kostki. Nadal jest podniecony. Sherlock uznaje, że należy się zrewanżować. Za chwilę, kiedy przejdą mu zawroty głowy.

„To jak gra na skrzypcach" – myśli po paru minutach. John jest instrumentem. Można by na nim grać _allegro_ i nawet _prestissimo, _ale John preferuje _andante._

- Nie tak szybko – prosi. Syczy. – Sherlock, osssstrożniej...

Zaczynają więc _lento_, by stopniowo przejść do _moderato_. John dyszy, dając Sherlockowi wskazówki. „Tutaj, i obok, możesz mocniej... Nie, tak mnie boli..." Jakim cudem ten człowiek zachowuje resztki przytomności umysłu, skoro Sherlock dopiero co całkiem ją postradał? No tak, to łóżko jest polem bitwy, a John dowodzi. Żołnierz.

Jego żołnierz...

Ostatnie takty kończą się triumfalną fanfarą. John jęczy gardłowo, prężąc całe ciało.

- Ochchchch... Boże! Sher... och!

Jego nasienie ma słonawy smak.

- Oszaleliśmy kompletnie – zipie żołnierz, tuląc do siebie specjalistę od kryminalistyki.

- Kompletnie – mruczy Sherlock, ocierając się nosem o szorstki policzek Watsona.

A więc tym się różni seks od tak zwanej „higieny intymnej"... Nic dziwnego, że zwykli ludzie to lubią.

A więc to tak. Tak to się dzieje w parze męsko-męskiej. John zna zagadnienie od strony medycznej, a jakże. Zdarzyło mu się też oglądać homo-pornosa, którego z ogromnym niesmakiem wyłączył w połowie. Był wtedy wystraszony zarówno rozmiarami „sprzętu" aktorów, ich bezceremonialnością, wręcz brutalnością, jak i tym, że jego ciało zaczęło reagować na oglądany obraz. Ale teraz... Teraz, kiedy widzi rozciągnięte na pomiętym prześcieradle długie ciało Sherlocka, wyczerpanego... seksem? Miłością? Jak to nazwać? – wie, że tamten film kłamał. Partner pasywny? Partner aktywny? Brednie. Tu nie było „tego na górze", ani „tego na dole". Oto po raz pierwszy w życiu zetknął się z czymś, czego nie doświadczał nigdy z kobietami: poczuciem równości. Obaj z Sherlockiem byli równorzędnymi partnerami w tej rozgrywce – i dając siebie z pełnym zaufaniem, i biorąc to, co chcieli sobie ofiarować. Sherlock był jedynie mniej doświadczony. Właściwie dużo mniej. Trochę niezdarny, ale pełen zapału i chętny, by się uczyć. Eksperymentował, co chwila zerkając na Johna, niespokojnie szukając w jego twarzy wskazówek. I John je dawał. Sam Sherlock milczał, poddając się partnerowi z absolutną ufnością, na jaką nie można było w żaden sposób liczyć jeszcze przed dwoma laty. A może po prostu nie znał możliwości ani preferencji własnego ciała? Zapewne oba powody były prawdziwe.

- Słychać nas było chyba na ulicy, a już na pewno piętro niżej. Co też pani Hudson sobie pomyśli? Nie mam siły się umyć – mamrocze John, opadając na poduszkę. – Jak oceniasz swój eksperyment?

Sherlock leży obok, twarzą do niego. Niemal czoło przy czole. Nadal ma malinowe wypieki, pot perli mu się na czole i szyi, powieki na wpół skrywają jasne oczy.

- Udany... – mówi powoli tym swoim aksamitnym barytonem.

- Czyli jednak jesteśmy homo. – John śmieje się słabo.

- Nie mój rejon – odpowiada Sherlock przekornie.

- Idź ty z twoimi rejonami! Mówisz to po tym wszystkim? Przerobiliśmy chyba całe gejowskie ABC, poza...

- Poza penetracją - kończy Holmes z nieznośnym uśmieszkiem.

- To co jest, do cholery, twoim rejonem? – burczy John.

- Ty – mówi Sherlock z prostotą.

Zapada długa cisza. W końcu przerywa ją doktor.

- Dlaczego ja? Mógłbyś mieć każdego. Przystojniejszych, mądrzejszych, bogatszych... A nie takiego zwykłego lekarzynę...

Sherlock uśmiecha się, przesuwa palcem wzdłuż jego szczęki i gardła, potem dotyka nieśmiertelnika, który spoczywa między nimi na prześcieradle.

- Jesteś żołnierzem, John. Nigdy nie przestałeś nim być, nawet po zwolnieniu z armii. Nie wszyscy to widzą. Nawet ja to z początku lekceważyłem, ale... Jesteś wojownikiem. A do tego dobrym, przyzwoitym człowiekiem. Masz tyle wspaniałych cech, których ja nie mam i nigdy nie będę miał. Och, John, za nisko się cenisz. A poza tym... Bądź pewien, że bym się nie zadawał z byle kim. Mam na to zbyt wysokie mniemanie o sobie – dodaje Sherlock, prowokacyjnie szczerząc zęby.

- Sherlock Holmes zasługuje na najlepsze?

- Oczywiście – stwierdza Sherlock bez cienia wstydu.

- To chyba najbardziej popieprzony komplement, jaki słyszałem w życiu.

- Chyba?

- Chyba. Jesteś okropnie pochrzaniony. I do tego fetyszysta mundurów.

- To nieracjonalne podejście, John. Nie można wnioskować po zaledwie jednym eksperymencie – mruczy Sherlock i ziewa.

„Kocham cię – myśli John, przykrywając ich obu kołdrą. – Bez _chyba._"


End file.
